Spinal fusion procedures are performed on patients to treat back pain caused by degenerated discs. During spinal fusion procedures, a surgeon restores a disc space back to its original height before inserting an interbody fusion device. Graft material can be deposited within the interbody fusion device to promote fusion and bone growth. There is thus a need for improved systems and devices for promoting fusion of the spine.